Peeved Monster
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Only Kim Seokjin can handle the peeved monster. / NamJin, Drabble, BL, Semi-Canon. /


**Peeved Monster**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Summary** :

Only Kim Seokjin can handle the peeved monster. / NamJin, Drabble, BL, Semi-Canon. /

 **Notes** :

Peeved : Kesal, murka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Peeved Monster**

"Sesi _interview_ ini akan menggunakan bahasa Korea untuk seterusnya.."

Namjoon menggeram rendah saat mendengar suara MC yang mengatakan itu karena dia menjawab dua pertanyaan pertanyaan pertama dalam bahasa Inggris di sesi _interview_ BTS untuk MAMA 2015.

 _Hell_ , apa salahnya menjawab dalam bahasa Inggris? Acara _interview_ ini disiarkan secara _live_ dan dia menjawab dalam bahasa Inggris untuk menghormati _international fan_ dari BTS yang kebetulan menonton acara ini. Jadi apa salahnya? Toh acara ini adalah acara yang universal.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang terlihat agak kesal karena dia memberikan _mic_ di tangannya kepada Jungkook yang hanya bisa berkedip polos. Sebagai _maknae_ , Jungkook nyaris tidak pernah memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan di acara seperti ini. Makanya ketika Namjoon memberikan _mic_ padanya, Jungkook hanya bisa menerimanya dan memegang _mic_ itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Baiklah, apa ada diantara _member_ lainnya yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan tadi dalam bahasa Korea?" ulang sang MC yang membuat Namjoon menarik napas dalam dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

Seokjin menatap Yoongi namun Yoongi memberi isyarat agar Seokjin saja yang menjawab pertanyaan itu, Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang terlihat jelas tengah menahan amarahnya. MC wanita itu benar-benar mempermalukan Namjoon, dia membuat Namjoon terkesan sebagai seseorang yang tidak menghargai bahasa ibunya sendiri.

Seokjin mengangkat _mic_ ke depan bibirnya dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan dari MC tadi dengan mata yang tertuju pada wartawan. Sebenarnya dia ingin segera menyelesaikan sesi _interview_ ini karena dia rasa dia perlu berbicara dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon yang sedang kesal dan marah sangat tidak bersahabat, dan mereka akan melakukan _comeback stage_ mereka malam ini, jadi Seokjin harus segera berusaha mengembalikan _mood_ Namjoon yang buruk.

"Baiklah, apa kalian bisa menjelaskan lagi mengenai _stage_ kalian malam ini?"

Suara MC itu membuat Seokjin agak mengerutkan dahinya, jadi dia melarang Namjoon menggunakan bahasa Inggris adalah karena dia tidak bisa menerjemahkan kalimat Namjoon?

 _ **How funny..**_

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan menyodorkan _mic_ di tangannya padanya, Namjoon yang menyadari tindakan Seokjin sontak menoleh dan menggeleng kecil, tapi Seokjin bersikeras menyodorkan _mic_ itu pada Namjoon. Jungkook yang berada di antara mereka berdua hanya bisa berdehem gugup dan berdiri dengan canggung.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan kemudian meraih _mic_ itu dari Seokjin, dia mengatur emosinya sebentar sebelum kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan MC itu dalam bahasa Korea.

Dia amat sangat kesal pada wanita yang menjadi MC di sesi _interview_ ini..

.

.

.

.

.

Sesi _interview_ itu sudah berakhir dan mereka kembali ke _waiting room_ mereka, Namjoon berjalan ke sofa terdekat dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sana dan menghela napas keras.

 _Member_ lain yang masuk setelah Namjoon segera melipir menjauh dari Namjoon yang terlihat jelas sedang kesal dan marah. Bahkan 95 _line_ bersama dengan Hoseok dan Jungkook yang biasanya selalu berisik itu pun berubah menjadi lebih diam. Mereka tidak mau membuat _mood leader_ mereka yang sedang buruk menjadi bertambah buruk.

Yoongi menatap Namjoon, namun dia tahu dia tidak bisa menangani _leader_ mereka yang sedang kesal, yang bisa menangani _monster_ yang sedang kesal hanyalah Seokjin, _princess_ nya.

Seokjin melangkah masuk ke _waiting room_ dan dia melihat wajah para _dongsaeng_ nya yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Terlihat jelas mereka ingin agar Seokjin membuat _mood_ Namjoon menjadi jauh lebih baik. Seokjin yang mengerti maksud tatapan dari _dongsaeng_ nya itu mengangguk pelan.

Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Namjoon yang sedang bersandar di sofa seraya memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan. Kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya dan mengetuk dahi Namjoon yang berkerut dengan telunjuknya.

Namjoon membuka matanya dengan cepat dan bersiap memarahi siapa saja yang baru saja mengganggu waktu 'meditasi' kecilnya, namun wajah marah Namjoon langsung menghilang saat melihat Seokjin tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan mengerutkan dahimu seperti itu, kau terlihat tua." Seokjin berujar seraya duduk lebih dekat dengan Namjoon.

"Aku hanya.."

"Kesal? Aku tahu. MC tadi memang keterlaluan dan agak kurang ajar."

Namjoon mengerang pelan dan memeluk Seokjin, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan leher Seokjin dan menghirup aroma yang keluar dari sana. "Aku hanya ingin memberi kemudahan untuk _international_ ARMY yang kebetulan menonton acara itu.."

Seokjin mengusap rambut Namjoon yang sekarang berwarna pink dengan sayang. "Aku tahu, kok. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, yang salah jelas MC tadi."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, dia menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Seokjin.

"Namjoonie.. jangan tidur.." rengek Seokjin saat dia merasakan Namjoon yang bertambah berat di pelukannya.

"Aku hanya menenangkan diri, sayang.."

"Tapi kau berat.." rengek Seokjin lagi seraya mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Namjoon yang memang lebih besar darinya.

Namjoon tidak bergeming, dia tetap memeluk Seokjin erat-erat.

"Namjoonieee.."

 _Member_ BTS lainnya yang melihat ulah kedua 'orangtua' mereka hanya bisa berdehem canggung sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar dari _waiting room_ dengan langkah pelan, mereka tidak ingin mengganggu momen diantara kedua 'orangtua' mereka di BTS.

 _Well, the point is.. only_ Kim Seokjin _can handle the peeved monster.._

 **The End**

.

.

.

 _Drabble_ singkat yang terinspirasi dari saat BTS melakukan sesi _interview_ untuk MAMA. Kalian pasti tahu soal MC yang terus saja mengatakan agar menjawab dalam bahasa Korea, kan?

Hell, aku kesal sekali!

 _She should know that pretty face is not enough to work on the entertainment industry. She is a-god-damn MC! How come she can't translate English to Korean?_ -_-

Aku sangat kesal, apalagi saat melihat Namjoon yang langsung memberikan mic ke Jungkook dan member lain yang langsung terlihat canggung. Namjoon juga terlihat benar-benar mengatur emosinya sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan MC itu dalam bahasa Korea.

Ugh, _I wanna slap that MC in the face_. MAMA itu acara universal, kenapa Namjoon tidak boleh menjawab dalam bahasa Inggris? -_-

Kalau memang itu dikhususkan untuk Korea, sebaiknya pihak Mnet tidak perlu repot-repot membuang uang untuk mengadakan acara di luar Korea dan jangan tayangkan itu secara internasional. Grrr -_-

Oke ehem, maaf. Aku agak emosi karena yaah.. _our_ Bangtan _leader is my bias_. Hehe

So, drabble ini kubuat untuk mengekspesikan perasaan kesalku pada si MC itu.

 _Who else wanna slap that MC in the face? I'll be with you!_

.

.

.

 _Some review, maybe?_ Hehe

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
